


The Narratives Favorite.

by valerian_valentine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Internalized Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Rose Lalonde is used to being the one to keep the story going, but what happens when she can't see where the story is heading?
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, hinted Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Narratives Favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> not very long but its still p cute! please enjoy :)

Being the seer is difficult, always knowing and feeling what is coming next. You can hear the tornado sirens weeks before anyone else and you aren’t allowed to warn others, you aren’t allowed to say a word, just listen to haunting noises of the sirens echo off of cracked pavements and empty heads of the masses. Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are, unfortunately, aware of your existence. You are aware that tomorrow, there will be a harsh storm that no one predicted, one that will have dead birds showing up all over your yard, interrupting your peaceful evening and causing chaos at the local animal shelters. You are aware of everything, you are aware of the stories and timelines and disasters. You aren’t the main character nor the side character, you are the universe's prophet. The one that keeps the story moving, even if it means watching your friends suffer. While your peers are concerned about who loves them, who their soulmate is, their latest test results or their friends wellbeing, you are concerned about the story.

You aren’t quite sure when you became aware of this but it wasn’t recently. You’ve always been keeping things moving, keeping them on track. Moving a slipper so your mother doesn’t slip down the stairs in the morning which would eventually cause a pandemic to break out, recommending new movies to your friends so they use the random facts in said movie to help them in their next crisis or prank. It’s tiring, being the universes helping hand but lately.. You’ve been a bit disconnected from the story. Ever since you were introduced to your cousins new toy- Sorry, friend-, you’ve felt like something was coming for you. Not bad but it was big and scary. You didn’t quite enjoy this feeling of impending doom as it has hindered your abilities to predict the future. Your mother has been late to work, you’ve been tripping over simple things, your friends have caught you off guard multiple times and quite frankly, you’re sick of it at this point. You just don’t understand! What is so important that it stops the narrative from trusting you?! You are the advisor, the seer, you are the one who keeps the story moving and now, without the knowledge of how to proceed, you feel like every little thing is your fault. Johns pranks backfiring, Dave not talking to you as much as he used to, Jade’s experiments failing, all because you can’t get it toget-

_Ding!_

You jump a bit, immediately scolding yourself. A seer should have expected that. God, you hate this. You grab your computer, pulling it closer. The screen shows a new message from some unknown individual with a sophisticated looking typing quirk.

grimAuxilitrax: Hello? Sorry To Bother, Karkat Gave Me Your Number. He Assumed We Would Enjoy Each Other Company.

tentacleTherapist: Ah, my cousin's new friend. Could I get your name, please? Just to ensure this isn’t some sort of rouse. 

grimAuxilitrax: Of Course. My Name Is Kanaya Maryam, Pleased To Meet You. Karkat Has Told Me A Lot About You, Miss Rose.

You raise an eyebrow at your computer screen. This is… New. Why is Karkat getting involved with your life? Is this the inevitable meeting that’s been blocking your abilities? This person doesn’t seem that life changing..

tentacleTherapist: Beautiful name, I see that Karkat has already told you mine.

grimAuxilitrax: Ah, Yes. My Apologies, I Refused To Talk To Someone Without Knowing Their Name At The Very Least.

tentacleTherapist: Don’t worry about it, that’s smart thinking. So, tell me, Miss Maryam. Why does Karkat want us to be friends?

grimAuxilitrax: I’m Unsure But I Suppose It’s Because We Have Similar Dialects?

tentacleTherapist: Possibly. Well, we might as well make the most of this little set up. Do you have any hobbies?

Fuck, that was so boring. Why did you ask that? You should probably guess something about this person just so they know you are higher up on the story telling ladder than they are but how do you do that subtly?

_Ding!_

grimAuxilitrax: Sewing, Gardening, Baking, And Gothic Literature. I Find The Smaller Things In Life Quite Enjoyable, Even If It Makes Me Seem Less… Intimidating.

Holy shit.

tentacleTherapist: Fascinating. Do you actually enjoy those activities or do you just feel pressured to enjoy them due to society’s pressure?

**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!**

grimAuxilitrax: I Don’t Do Things I Don’t Enjoy. I Enjoy Being Feminine And Doing Feminine Things, Not Because Of ‘Society’ But Because I Think Femininity Is Powerful. Maybe You Should Work On Your Own Internalized Misogyny Before Calling Yourself A Therapist.

You facepalm. How are you fucking this up so badly? Why did you say that? You don’t even believe in stuff like that! You should just apologize.

tentacleTherapist: Apologies, I don’t know why I even said something like that. I suppose the universe just really wants to make a fool of me today.

You should tell her something stupid, that’s what Dave does to recover from fuck ups like this.

tentacleTherapist: For example, I pet a furry pillow for an hour today, thinking it was a cat and put salt in my tea instead of sugar. Not my smartest moments but to be fair, my mother put salt in the sugar jar.

grimAuxilitrax: You Are Forgiven But Only Because That Made Me Laugh. Now, Tell Me About Yourself.

You take a deep breath. You just barely managed to save the conversation. But… What do you tell her? You aren’t used to people sounding half as sophisticated as you and you highly doubt being a chess champion in your family is going to impress her. Do you straight up tell her about your foreseeing habit? Or your witchiness? What do you even do?

tentacleTherapist: Well, I knit and study psychology in my free time and when I’m not doing that, I’m studying for my next exam which I usually get all A’s on.

grimAuxilitrax: A Person Of High Intelligence I See. Any Hobbies? Karkat Says You Are Quite Good At Video Games.

You glance at your thousand dollar PC sitting cutely on your desk, the purple LED lights casting a beautiful light along your walls.

tentacleTherapist: I suppose you could say that. Although, I highly doubt I play half as much as you must think.

grimAuxilitrax: Well, I Was Thinking You Could Show Me How To Play A Few Games? Unfortunately, I Am Not Very Skilled In PVP Type Games, Much To My Friends Frustrations. 

tentacleTherapist: Of course, I’d love to help. Before we continue, may I ask what your pronouns are?

grimAuxilitrax: Of Course! She/Her Although I Am Not Opposed To The Occasional They/Them. Gender Should Be Confined To Binary Terms.

tentacleTherapist: I agree. It’s stupid to define a fluid feeling into binary terms. Like trying to define morality in simple terms like black and white. I go by she/her, by the way.

grimAuxilitrax: I Have A Sneaking Suspicion We’re Going To Be Good Friends, Rose.

tentacleTherapist: Me too, Kanaya. It’s rare I get to speak with someone who’s on the same intellectual level as I am. I don’t mind talking to those who are… Slower, but it can become annoying.

grimAuxilitrax: I Understand. Shall We Continue This Conversation While Playing A Game?

tentacleTherapist: We shall. What kind of games do you have?

* * *

Rose snapped out of her daydreaming, the sound of her wife's voice pulling her out of her head. It was a welcome interruption, as always.

“My darling, what are you dreaming about over there?” Kanaya asked her sweetly, a bit of concern crossing her beautiful features. She, as always, looked amazing. Perfect since the day they met. Even when she was just wearing an old, dirty hoodie and fluffy pink pajama pants, she was gorgeous. 

“Oh, just the day we first met. You remember that?” She stood up from her awfully uncomfortable wooden chair to join her wife on the couch, noting the novella on TV.

“Unfortunately. You made fun of my Minecraft skin for an hour before you started kicking my butt in PVP.” Kanaya sighed mournfully, taking a sorrowful sip from her cup of tea. Or hot chocolate. Hard to tell when she was focused on her wife's face.

“I wasn’t making fun, love. I was just… Admiring.”

“You called it a vomit fest of pastels and femininity!”

“That’s a compliment.” She kissed her wife's cheek, grinning. They were only thirteen at the time but it felt like yesterday, the memory of them playing and building for hours past their bedtimes vivid in her head. She could probably draw the scene perfectly from memory.

“It most certainly didn’t feel like one.” Kanaya huffed quietly but didn’t pull away from the cheek kisses. “I should have reminded you that your skin looked like an emo preteens attempt at looking edgy.”

She chuckled, resting her head on her soft shoulder. “That wouldn’t be an insult, that would be the truth. It’s almost like I was a preteen trying to look edgy and cool for the cutie I met online.”

“Oh hush up, I still haven’t forgiven you for your various insults about my fashion sense. I still believe it’s because I wear a hijab. Who knew my wife was racist?”

“Darling, you know I adore your hijabs and often wear head coverings myself.” She teased, cuddling closer. “Now, to make up for my years of insulting your beautiful pastels, I’ll make dinner for us tonight.”

“Defrosting Totinos doesn’t count as making dinner, darling. Besides, Dave is coming over with Karkat to have some of my lavender cookies so I’ll go ahead and make dinner while I’m making those.” Kanaya reassured her with a kiss to her forehead, a small smile on her face. “You know I enjoy making dinner anyway.”

“Because I always mess it up-”

“Because you always mess it up. Darling, I adore you but you have the cooking skills of a white frat boy who has never had to do something like cooking in his entire life and doesn’t even wash his ass in the shower.” Kanaya told her affectionately, giving her a small peck.

“I adore you but sometimes you really hurt my feelings.” She pouted, gently taking Kanaya's mug to take a sip. Whatever it was, she knew it was either going to be horribly bitter or overly sweet. Her darling had a habit of drinking the most absurd things.

“Someone has to keep you from developing a horrible ego, my love. Now, you keep my spot warm while I get ready for guests.” Kanaya got up, stretching before grabbing the soft, knitted blanket they made together and draped it over her. It was warm, warm enough to make her sweat but she loved it.

“It’s just Dave and Karkat, darling, you don’t need to dress up. They’re practically family.” She reassured her, as she always did but she knew that Kanaya just enjoyed looking her best.

“We have this conversation every time someone comes over, my love. When will the cycle break?” Kanaya teased as she made her way to their bedroom, moving elegantly as per usual.

“Cycles like this rarely break, my little moth.” She chuckled quietly, enjoying the nickname she gave her years ago. She settled down into her spot, trying to focus on warming up this half of the couch so Kanaya could be comfortable once she got back. She was so, hopelessly in love and she wouldn’t have it any other way… But it would be nice to have her seer abilities consistently around. It was getting tiring having her story progress without her there to know how to keep it progressing but now that Kanaya was here to help her through her lack of universal knowledge, it was a lot less scary.


End file.
